


Absolute and Relative Fitness

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3-圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Smut happens after they talk about their feelings, Zhao Zi finally takes Jack up on that offer to see all his muscles, not exactly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Jack had been entirely honest and willing to let Zhao Zi see all his muscles and explore to his delight. He expected that it would be one step further in wooing Zhao Zi. He honestly did not expect Zhao Zi’s reactions or what would happen afterwards. Not that Jack is complaining.AKA Jack is sure he’s the best person for Zhao Zi and Zhao Zi explores Jack’s body a little too thoroughly.“Hey, you’re the type that looks skinny with clothes on, but muscular when nude, aren’t you?”“You can check for yourself when you get the chance.”“Really? When the time comes, you can’t find some excuse to reject because you’re shy.”“I’m afraid it’s you who’ll be shy.”





	Absolute and Relative Fitness

Jack had never been ashamed of his body. Hard work and a hard life kept him fit. Jack was certain that compared to any other man, except perhaps a bodybuilder, he’d be the most impressive specimen of a well-trained body that Zhao Zi would ever lay eyes on.

 

So when he had made his little remark about letting Zhao Zi check when he had the chance, he knew he was bound to impress. And when Zhao Zi called and said he had a free night and wanted to finally take a peek, Jack was more than happy to drive over. 

 

Jack, of course, was a gentleman. They had dinner first. 

 

“Are you just trying to delay me,” Zhao Zi asked over a mouth full of rice noodles in black bean sauce. “Because I fully intend to find out the secrets of your muscles tonight.”

 

Jack smiled as he placed the next dishes on the table: fatty pork rib tips, bok choy in garlic sauce, and a seafood omelette. “Not at all. I just don’t want you to use hunger as an excuse to run away.”

 

“Hey! I told you before I’ve seen plenty of men, even naked men, I don’t have any shyness about that! I bet you’re just nervous about your body!”

 

“And yet you want me to introduce you to girls?” Jack muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said if you’ve seen so many, how come you can’t figure out how to make your own muscles?”

 

Zhao Zi pouted and Jack fought the urge to run his thumb along the bottom lip. “I just can’t seem to do it! I can lift as much weight as all the other guys in the department! It just doesn’t build up at all!” Zhao Zi lifted up his shirt and Jack almost spat out the food in his mouth. “See!” Zhao Zi squeezed his pectorals which barely stood out against the pale skin of his chest. Zhao Zi’s stomach was similarly soft, just sticking out a tiny bit, but his waist was trim. Jack did his best to sear it all into his memory. “I’ve been doing bench presses and everything!” 

 

“How- How much weight do you press?” Jack gulped down his water and cursed his dry mouth.

 

“A lot! I bench press more than 40 kg!”

 

Jack smiled. “That’s not much if you’re trying to build muscles, Zhao Zi.”

 

“And how much do you bench press then?!” Zhao Zi crossed his arms and Jack fought the urge to coo at him.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “I bench press 75 kg.”

 

“Wow, really?!” Zhao Zi reached out and Jack leaned back. “Hey! So stingy!”

 

“Finish your dinner first!”

\------

They finished dinner. 

 

They also finished tea and fresh fruit. 

 

Zhao Zi lead Jack up to his bedroom (“I’m not going to make you take off your clothes in my living room!” Zhao Zi looks scandalized. “What would the neighbors say!”) and Jack wished it were for another reason. Wished Zhao Zi was pulling him along by the hand instead of nearly skipping up the steps, two at a time. Wished that the faint redness he saw on Zhao Zi’s cheeks was coyness instead of exertion. 

 

But none of that mattered when Jack entered Zhao Zi’s room. 

 

It’s just as quaint as the living room and kitchen. Lots of little knick knacks, little pieces of Zhao Zi’s life. A few files, a few tool kits, but all still neat and tidy, well arranged around what looked like a mid-range desktop computer. 

 

And yet despite being confident in his body, in how fit he was, Jack couldn’t help the small tremor in his hands as Zhao Zi sat on his bed. “So? Show me!”

 

“You’re so eager,” Jack teased as he shrugged off his jacket. The humor covered his nerves like a thin blanket. “It makes a guy wonder.” Jack had only pulled up his shirt and he could feel Zhao Zi’s hands on his body already. “Hey!”

 

“Gosh… You have them. You really really have them.” Zhao Zi’s hands wandered over ever crevice of soft skin marked with the occasional scar. His hands didn’t discriminate, pectoral, abdominal, bicep, tricep, the cut of Jack’s hips and the dips of his clavicle, nothing was spared. “Wow…” A soft fingertip wandered over one of Jack’s nipples and Jack bit his lip. Zhao Zi looked upwards and Jack bit down harder. “Can you show me your legs too?!”

 

“What?”

 

“I bet your thighs are really strong too! Mine just look like raw chicken…” Zhao Zi pouted and Jack found his hands reaching for his belt already before he even realized he wanted to. 

 

“Alright, alright, calm down! Just let me-” Jack nearly fell backwards as Zhao Zi pulled his pants down. “What are you-”

 

Zhao Zi pushed and pulled and Jack found himself splayed out on Zhao Zi’s bed as Zhao Zi pulled his jeans clean off. Jack willed his body to behave. Especially since Zhao Zi’s enthusiasm had been something he’d imagined before. 

 

“Gosh, it’s hot in here,” Zhao Zi complained as he pulled off his sweater. “I should have turned on the AC.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jack whispered to himself as Zhao Zi reached for his shirt hem afterwards. “Zhao Zi what are you-” The returned sight of Zhao Zi’s chest caused Jack to almost bite off his tongue. Zhao Zi’s body was lovely. Jack was sure he’d still find Zhao Zi’s body lovely no matter how it looked. 

 

In fact, Jack had had plenty of lovers, men and women of all sorts of shapes and sizes. All of them were rubbish in Jack’s eyes now that Jack had seen Zhao Zi completely topless.

 

“It’s just us. We’re both men.” Zhao Zi reached for his own pants button and Jack wondered if he’d fainted at some point in the evening and was having a massively erotic hallucination. “No harm in being in our underwear around each other!”

 

“Zhao Zi, I think we need to-” And again, Jack nearly bit his tongue at the feeling of Zhao Zi’s hands traveling up his legs. Not an ounce of hesitation, only determination as he traced the lines of Jack’s leg muscles. “I think we need to talk about this.”

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Jack watched as Zhao Zi crawled over him, all but sitting over his crotch. The warmth of his body causing Jack’s cock to twitch. “We’re just two guys comparing muscles.”

 

“Zhao Zi-”

 

“You’re okay with that, right?” Zhao Zi placed his ass on top of Jack’s dick and Jack nearly swore out loud when he started wiggling. “Nothing wrong here.” Zhao Zi leaned down, his breath fanning over Jack’s neck and collarbone, fingertips tracing every crevice he could reach. “Nothing at all…” 

 

Jack jerked as he felt Zhao Zi’s lips hover over his sternum under the pretense of looking very closely at his pectorals. And despite how much Jack wanted it. Wanted to grab Zhao Zi’s ass and start frotting his way into a good time. Wanted to make Zhao Zi moan and scream, his mouth moved faster than his hands.

 

“If you wanted to have sex you should have just said!” Zhao Zi sat up, eyes wide, and Jack followed suit. “You’re a police officer. Don’t play dumb with me.”

 

Zhao Zi bit his lip but Jack’s face remained impassive. “I didn’t know if you’d be okay with the idea of doing it with a man.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed instead of pulling at his hair. Or shaking Zhao Zi. “I have been flirting with you for the last several weeks, Zhao Zi.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Why else would another man invite you to see all his muscles?!”

 

“I thought you were being a good friend!”

 

“Does Shao Fei let you look at his muscles?” Zhao Zi squirmed a little and Jack sighed. “You asked him once, didn’t you.”

 

“I didn’t have to ask him! We’ve been good friends since before the police university! We’ve seen each other naked before!”

 

Jack fell backwards. “I don’t know why I didn’t think that was obviously what happened.”

 

“Jack?” Zhao Zi’s hand hovered, boldness gone. “Jack, is this… Should I-”

 

Jack put his hands on Zhao Zi’s waist to prevent him from running away. Zhao Zi nearly jumped off Jack’s lap. Jack clung on tighter. He wasn’t the kind of person to let go of a gift that had fallen into his lap. “Am I to assume, Zhao Zi, that you like me?”

 

“I…”

 

“Because I like you, Zhao Zi. I really like you.” Jack fit his thumbs into the grooves of Zhao Zi’s hips and began to rub circles. “And I want you to like me too. If all you want is to sleep with me, I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you the time of your life.” Jack thrust his hips upwards -- Zhao Zi’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment -- before he sat up and let his lips hover over Zhao Zi’s. “But Li An.” Zhao Zi’s eyes snapped open. “If you want to date me, I’ll prove to you that no one is going to treat you better.”

 

Zhao Zi took a deep breath, cheeks puffed full of air and eyes closed, before he pressed his lips to Jack’s. Jack stifled his laugh and caressed Zhao Zi’s cheeks to bring him closer and encourage him to exhale. All the air escaped with a soft sigh and a parting of Zhao Zi’s lips and with such an invitation, Jack could not find it in him to say no.

 

Zhao Zi moaned as Jack kissed him deeply, new sensations and feelings running rampant, his body a live wire. Zhao Zi’s hands trailed new paths, over and around Jack’s shoulders, up Jack’s neck into his hair. 

 

“Tell me,” Jack whispered in the breathless pause between pecking kisses to Zhao Zi’s cheeks and eyelids. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what this is.”

 

“Jack… Please…” Zhao Zi’s hands wandered down, tracing the grooves of Jack’s abs, hovering over the tent in Jack’s underwear. Jack did not still them but instead he paused his kissing.

 

“Li An.”

 

“I… like you, Jack.” Zhao Zi rested his red face in the crook of Jack’s neck. “I like you so much I came up with a plan to get you naked in my house.” The heat from Zhao Zi’s face increased. “There. I said it.” Zhao Zi groaned. “God, what would grandma say.”

 

Jack pressed kisses to Zhao Zi’s neck while rubbing Zhao Zi’s nipples with his thumbs. Zhao Zi was torn between moaning and laughing. “You didn’t need a plan. You could have asked and I’d have stripped for you any day. That’s how far gone I am for you.” Jack turned them around and pressed Zhao Zi into the bedsheets, moving down his chest with bites and nibbles. Zhao Zi whined when Jack bit his right nipple. “You’re so amazing, your body is amazing. I don’t think you need to change a thing.”

 

Zhao Zi pouted. “So easy for you to say! You’re the one that’s built like a statue!” Zhao Zi squeezed one of Jack’s buttocks. “Even this is firm!”

 

Jack did not relent, writing words of admiration with his tongue on Zhao Zi’s skin before voicing them. “You’re also built like a statue. All visions of beauty were soft of body, soft of heart.” 

 

“Ch-c-charmer!” Zhao Zi tugged on Jack’s hair in retaliation. It did nothing but encourage Jack instead.

 

“Guilty.” Jack nosed the hard bulge of Zhao Zi’s dick, already leaking against the fabric of his underwear. “But every bit of you is also charming. Even this part here.” Jack pulled the waistband down just far enough to mouth at the head of Zhao Zi’s dick and the shiver it caused was worth the salty taste on his tongue. “You even taste charming.”

 

Jack gave the head another firm suck before he let Zhao Zi pull him away. “I… Can I…”

 

“You want to try?”

 

Jack let Zhao Zi roll him over, put his hands under his head, and allowed Zhao Zi’s renewed exploration with lips and tongue instead of just hands. Zhao Zi kissed every muscle group he had previously appraised. Made new micro-expressions as he tasted the salt of Jack’s skin. Jack tilted his head up as Zhao Zi paused at his navel. Zhao Zi treated it as a challenge and simply pulled Jack’s underwear off, throwing it aside without care. Jack only smiled and sighed as Zhao Zi’s hands trailed over newly revealed skin. 

 

“It’s just a penis, Li An. No need to caress it so reverently,” Jack teased. “I thought you said you’ve seen plenty.”

 

“Well it’s the first time I’m seeing yours!” Zhao Zi’s voice was almost petulant, but his thumb was still rubbing soft trails up and down the length of Jack’s dick. Jack wasn’t upset either way. “Even your penis looks nice. You really are a statue.”

 

“We’re going to have to work on your body image issues, aren’t we?” Zhao Zi wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth before seeming to think better of it and attempting to swallow Jack’s dick whole. Jack managed to prevent himself from thrusting further down Zhao Zi’s throat. “Slow down! Hey!” Zhao Zi gave a particularly hard suck while pulling on Jack’s scrotum and there was no helping the jerk of his hips after that. 

 

Apparently Zhao Zi’s throat was as flexible as the rest of his body -- or he was born without joints and a gag reflex -- because he didn’t even cough. Zhao Zi bobbed his head up and down at a rapid pace with enthusiasm instead of skill. Jack pulled him off before he could get too far. 

 

“Did I do it wrong?” Zhao Zi scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling his words.

 

“Calm down! What’s the rush?” Jack pulled Zhao Zi into his lap, kissing him softly, tasting himself on Zhao Zi’s lips. “Are you worried I’m going to run away? Am I teasing you too much?” Jack ran soothing hands up and down Zhao Zi’s sides. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m enjoying everything we’ve done so far.”

 

“But I want to do well!”

 

“This isn’t a test, Li An. You’re not getting a score and being rated.” 

 

“But you said-”

 

“I said I’d treat you well and give you the time of  _ your _ life. I didn’t say you were expected to do everything perfect.” 

 

Zhao Zi all but collapsed against Jack’s body. “Jack… please.”

 

“I already told you, I liked everything you’ve done so far. Just relax.” Jack tugged at Zhao Zi’s underwear and Zhao Zi stood up to pull his underwear off. Jack nuzzled Zhao Zi’s hip, pressing kisses against it and Zhao Zi’s surprisingly firm thighs. “Come here. Kiss me.”

 

Zhao Zi sat in Jack’s lap again, pressing their chests together before kissing Jack, mouth already opening to accept Jack’s tongue. Jack rubbed his palms along Zhao Zi’s thighs, thumbs digging into the inner sides and making Zhao Zi shiver, before reaching between them to grasp their erections. Zhao Zi whimpered at the contrast of soft palms and rough fingertips around his dick. 

 

Zhao Zi cupped Jack’s hands, slowing him down, and Jack obliged. The motions became more of a grind and Zhao Zi sighed. 

 

“Is that it? Do you like that?” Jack sucked marks into Zhao Zi’s neck, a bouquet of bruises blooming from his collarbone to his ear. “Tell me what you like.”

 

“But don’t you-”

 

“Li An, tell me what  _ you _ want.” Zhao Zi shivered and mouthed at Jack’s collarbone in lieu of a response. “Talk to me.”

 

“This… Can we just… do this?”

 

“Yeah, of course we can.” Jack jerked his hips upwards for emphasis and Zhao Zi moaned. “It feels good, doesn’t it? We don’t have to do anything other than this today. You can learn what you like.”

 

“But I thought-”

 

“You thought I wanted this?” Jack reached behind Zhao Zi to rub a fingertip against his asshole. Zhao Zi yelped. “You’re not ready for that yet, Li An.”

 

“But Jack!”

 

“No butts tonight.” Jack jerked his hips upwards again and Zhao Zi made a cross between a groan and a moan at the pun. “Just this.” Jack kissed Zhao Zi again, slowing the pace further and Zhao Zi put his arms around Jack’s neck to pull him closer. “Yeah, that’s good. You’re good. It’s good, right?”

 

“Close…” Zhao Zi bit at Jack’s earlobe a little harder than necessary, but it felt good anyway. “I feel like I’m gonna-” Jack gave another thrust and Zhao Zi came with an exhale. Jack supported Zhao Zi with one arm while he continued to stroke him through his orgasm. 

 

“Good, right?” Jack made it a point to rub circles just under the slit until Zhao Zi whined and squirmed before lifting his semen covered hand to his lips for a taste. “I was right, you taste charming.”

 

“Jaaaaack…” Zhao Zi’s face regained it’s pink hue before his hands fell on Jack’s erection. “You didn’t-”

 

“Do you want to help?” Jack cupped Zhao Zi’s hands around his dick. “Do it like this. I like it harder.” He squeezed Zhao Zi’s hands together until Zhao Zi mimicked the tightness he wanted. “Yeah, just like that.” Zhao Zi watched with fascination as Jack thrust into the circle of his hands and came with a moan. After another few thrusts to ride it out, Jack lay back against the bed with a sigh.

 

Zhao Zi analyzed his soiled hand before giving it a sniff and a lick. “Is it supposed to taste like that?”

 

“If you don’t like the taste, you don’t have to eat it,” Jack said as Zhao Zi licked a massive stripe up his hand through the semen on his hand. “Or I guess you’re the type that just goes for it. Okay.”

 

“It doesn’t taste bad. It’s just… weird.” Zhao Zi reached for the tissues near his bed and wiped his hands clean before wiping at Jack’s body and hands as well. Zhao Zi then prodded at Jack until he rested his head against the pillows and Zhao Zi had room to lay beside him and do the same. 

 

“So, did you study me enough to your delight?” Jack raised an eyebrow with his saucy grin. “Or are you going to study me again later.”

 

Zhao Zi buried his face into Jack’s shoulder and Jack put his arms around him. “I can safely say you’re the fittest man I’ve ever seen in comparison to everyone else.” Zhao Zi snickered as he traced Jack’s muscles. “But I might study you again anyway.”

 

“Fortunately, I’m happy to provide opportunities. One should always cooperate with the police as part of our civic duties.”

 

Zhao Zi slapped at Jack’s chest. “You just made it weird.”

 

“Your entire setup to tonight was weird.”

 

“Jaaaack!”

 

Jack just laughed and pulled Zhao Zi closer until his protests abated.


End file.
